


The Benefits of Overseas Cellular Copulation

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Trans Abed Nadir, Trans Troy Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: On a lonely night far from home, Troy gets a call from the man he loves above all.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	The Benefits of Overseas Cellular Copulation

He gets a call at around ten in the evening, and when he checks the caller ID, it’s Abed.

He picks up almost immediately, putting the phone to his ear as he settles into bed. “Hello? Abed?”

“Hey, Troy. Are you busy right now?” Abed’s voice asks, a little muffled and distorted from the quality. Troy smiles as he gets into a proper sitting position against the headboard, happy to hear from his boyfriend.

“No, not at all. I actually just got done from that meeting I was talking to you about awhile ago,” Troy replies, bunching the sheets up to his side. He hears rustling and movement from the other end. “You called before I could text. Why, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, just...” Abed trails off, and Troy finds himself both curious and worried. It’s not often for Abed to just not finish a sentence, but he figures if it were a bad thing, Abed would say it is without beating around the bush. There’s more rustling from Abed’s end, then silence. “Do you remember what we talked about, before you left?”

“Yes, I did pack my toothbrush, I know it’s mine ‘cause mine’s the green handle—”

“Not about that,” Abed interrupts, but he sounds amused. “About the calling thing. If one of us were to get lonely, we should call.”

Troy’s smile softens, heart warming even as the guilt of leaving comes back with a vengeance. He ignores most of it to say, “Yeah. To be honest, it’s only been two days, but I already miss your voice.”

“Me too,” Abed tells him. There’s a subtle tone shift to the way he says it that has Troy thinking it must be the quality of the call dropping for a moment until Abed says, “I miss you in a lot of other ways, too. Can I tell you about them?”

Troy’s face heats up when Abed’s meaning dawns on him, and he adjusts slightly on the bed into a more comfortable position. “Yeah. Yeah, babe, tell me all about them.”

He can almost hear Abed’s smile. “Good. That’s good.” More rustling, then the familiar sound of their bed-frame creaking. “I miss your presence, even if we’re not talking all the time. Even if it’s just sitting next to you in silence while I write this screenplay and you’re working on your music,” Abed says, and Troy feels his smile get wider. “I miss going to bed at night with you by my side, tucked up against me and within light switch distance.”

Troy chuckles softly and is about to say something when Abed’s smiling voice says, “I miss fucking you on this same bed whenever we feel like it.”

It hits Troy then what exactly Abed’s mood is like right now, and it hits hard. He unconsciously spreads his legs a little further apart, inhaling sharply. It’s not often Abed swears, but when he does, Troy likes it. It’s like seeing him in fit shirts, which remind Troy that Abed’s been working out, and with his slightly longer hair pinned back, grown out from spending lockdown together. There’s also the added quality of the fact that it’s Abed.

“Yeah?” Troy asks breathily, resting his hand on his stomach. He thinks he knows where this is going, and tries not to get a head-start with himself. “Well, I miss you too, in all of those ways. Especially in that last one,” Troy tells him, his voice dropping in the way it gets when he’s aroused. “Even if I did bring a toy, it wouldn’t have been enough, since it isn’t you.”

He hears Abed sigh quietly, along with more rustling. He thinks he hears their bedside lamp click on. “Then we’ll have to improvise, won’t we? What are you wearing right now?”

Something in Troy cheers at the question as he looks down at his body. “I’m wearing a t-shirt and some boxers and socks. It’s kind of cold here, honestly. What about you, what are you wearing?”

“It’s a lot warmer here, so I’m just wearing my pyjama pants. My chest got itchy awhile ago, so... no shirt.”

“And I’m missing out on all that?” Troy wonders out loud, feeling warmth in his cheeks again at the thought. Three years into their relationship and eight into their friendship hasn’t done much to change how he feels about seeing Abed shirtless. “Now I feel  _really_ guilty about leaving.”

“Incentive for you to come home sooner, then,” Abed replies, sounding much like his usual self then, before his voice deepens as he gets back into the act he’s playing. Troy finds the sudden switching extremely attractive, for some reason. “If I were there, I think it would only be fair if I removed your shirt. I wanna see you too.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Troy says almost absentmindedly, finding himself fixated on Abed’s voice. He puts the phone down for a moment to take his shirt off, tossing it aside to the end of the bed. He picks up the phone and puts it to his ear again. “Alright, shirt’s off. Um, what next?”

“Mm. I’d touch you all over your chest, just to make you feel warmer. I don’t get to see it as much as I want to, which is all the time, so I’d savour this moment,” Abed continues, as Troy runs a hand across his chest and sides. He sighs at the feeling, pretending that it was Abed’s hand touching him. He’s had a  lot of practice pretending a lot of things were Abed. “I’d slip my hand into your boxers, just to get a feel for how you’re doing. Can you describe it?”

Troy nods before he realises Abed can’t see him, then says, “Yeah, I can. I’m- _ah,_ I’m getting wetter, and it feels... good, really good. If this were your hand, I’d push it down further until you’re rubbing— oh, _Abed—”_

“Slow down, cowboy,” Abed laughs, but his voice sounds rougher and he sounds like he’s busy with his own hands. “I’d let you rut against my hand, but I wouldn’t move my hand an inch. I’d let you try to get off on just rubbing against my fingers. Think you can do that, love?”

Troy keens slightly at the endearment, following Abed’s instruction and stilling his hand until it’s just his hips moving against it. “I- I am, I’m doing that,” He stutters out, warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach as he half-rides, half-humps his hand, slow and almost teasing. It’s too much yet not enough. “Could you- touch me more, please? Finger me?”

He hears Abed breathe in sharply, then the sounds of more rustling. “Yes, I’d want to. I’d have some mercy on you and press a finger in—” Troy groans when he does, slowly inserting a finger into himself, “and I’d touch your chest while my one hand- _ah-_ worked you.”

Troy places the phone down onto his thigh and puts it on speaker, loud enough that he can still hear Abed through the phone. He lets his now free hand wander his chest, squeezing and flicking his nipples and lightly rubbing the scar tissue under them. He moans as he feels himself get wetter, likely dripping through his boxers as he listens to Abed’s own quieter moans.

“Abed,” Troy half-moans, only to get Abed’s attention. When he hears a quiet _‘yeah?’_ through the phone, he says, “I wanna eat you out so badly. I’d- god- I’d get my beard all wet for you, just so I could taste how you’re feeling right now,” He gets out raggedly, rubbing himself quicker as he hears Abed’s moans become more frequent. “I’d eat you out and give you those beard-burns you’ve always been wanting to feel for ages— oh _fuck,_ Abed—”

“Troy, Troy—  _god,”_ Abed groans, and the way Abed says his name is what gets him, along with the more-than-enthusiastic way he’d been fucking himself with his fingers (when did the second and third ones even slip in?) and the fact that Abed’s  _really_ into his beard. Troy comes with a drawn-out moan, back arching as he came in his boxers.

Abed hasn’t come yet, he realises belatedly, judging from the moans and whimpers and the vaguely wet noises from the mic, so Troy says in his gravelly, post-climax tone, “You made me come so hard, baby. You see what you do to me? I’m all wet now and it’s all ‘cause of you. Can you do that for me too, babe? I think I’ve been a good boy for you—” which finally elicits a louder moan from Abed, and he hears his choked gasp that almost has him wanting to go again.

He hears Abed groan his name after, and thinks he  _hears_ the bodily shudder that Abed makes as he comes with Troy’s name on his tongue. Troy bites his lip, willing himself not to get horny again as Abed sighs contentedly.

“That was a lot better than I expected it to be,” Abed says after a short while, and Troy can just imagine his satisfied and drowsy smile. Troy can feel a similar drowsiness creep over him, and he wonders when Abed had infected him with sleepiness after sex. Or, well, indirect sex.

“What did you expect?” Troy asks, curious as he awkwardly slides his soaked boxers off. That’ll be a bitch to clean in the morning if he lets it be for the night.

He hears Abed rustle and move around, and realises that Abed’s taking the phone with him to the bathroom when he hears a door shut and the room become more echoey. Troy thinks with fondness about how Abed’s most likely there to wash himself and his hands, unless he’s feeling particularly tired. “I expected a lot more technical difficulties. You’re halfway across the world—”

“London,” Troy corrects.

“—And I don’t know if you’re able to cope with the time difference, or if our connection would hold, since overseas calling isn’t exactly something we do often—”

“Abed, hey,” Troy cuts in, a gentle look on his face even if no one can see him. He hears the sink faucet turn off. “Hey, it’s okay. I get it. Honestly, I don’t even know how you’re calling right now  since we never really discussed that part.  Aren’t international calls really expensive?”

There’s a short pause between the question and Abed’s answer, which makes Troy think he might be doing something else, until Abed says, “Well, it was worth it just to hear your voice.” Another pause, then he hears the phone be picked up and the door open and close. “Among other things.”

Troy chuckles fondly, laying down in bed on his side as he kept the phone level with his face, showing Abed’s contact ID. He smiles at the picture he set for him, which had been when they finally went to Legoland together. “I’m glad you called. It would’ve been another boring night thinking about how I wanted to be back home with you rather than in a hotel room, alone.”

“Oh, about that, how did the meeting with the producers go? I didn’t get a chance to ask a while ago.”

They keep talking for some time, mostly about their days and about how they miss each other. Eventually it gets pretty late for Troy, his watch beeping from where it sits on his bedside table for 12AM. He bids Abed _goodnight, I love you,_ and gets a _goodnight, I know_ in response.

All things considered, that had been the highlight of his trip.

—

**November 15, 2020**

** Troy Nadir-Barnes , 11:42PM: **

_ Attachment: for abed.mov, 0:32s _

goodnight <3

**November 16, 2020**

** Abed Barnes-Nadir , 7:20AM: **

Good morning. I’ll watch that right now.

** Abed Barnes-Nadir , 7:26AM: **

My god, Troy.

...

Need you here  _now._

** Troy Nadir-Barnes , 7:28AM: **

already omw home babe

**Author's Note:**

> baby’s first trobed fic. thanks to the trobed server for encouraging this. yall know who you are
> 
> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
